


Trim

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Just last year, Lily had confronted James Potter and made her feelings scathingly clear. But since then, the tables had turned - and her feelings had changed.





	Trim

It was pathetic, really. Lily couldn’t have been more embarrassed for herself.

Usually, she was an honest person – but regarding this matter, she had to admit that she’d been ignoring all the signs for months and wilfully deceiving herself.

Of course, the irony of the situation wasn’t lost on her.

Just last year, she had confronted Potter and made her feelings perfectly clear.

Her exact words had been “I wouldn’t go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid”.

Then, she had meant every word and been proud of her witty comeback.

But now?

Now she kept seeking Potter’s stupid messy hair out in the crowd, and casting long admiring looks his way. She’d caught herself doodling his initials once. How sad was that?

And last week when she’d stumbled while climbing through the portrait hole, Potter had helped to steady her. He’d done nothing more than cup her elbow, but even that little contact – hardly more than a brush of his fingers, really – had resulted in her entire arm breaking out in goosebumps.

How the tables had turned.

Lily flopped against the backrest of the red sofa and glared at the crackling fire.

“You’re moping again,” Marlene pointed out from her perch on the armrest.

Lily crossed her arms. “Am not.”

“You totally are. Whatever it is that’s bugging you, get over it. I want fun Lily back.”

Getting over it was easier said than done, so Lily flipped Marlene the bird.

Marlene threw her hairbrush at Lily and stalked off.

Twirling the hairbrush in her hands, Lily was about to go back to staring at the fire and feeling sorry for herself, when a familiar voice from behind her snared her attention.

The actual words – “Stupid bloody thing _in my face_ ” – didn’t matter. Just the sound of James Potter’s voice was enough to make Lily perk up.

Her hands stilled, and she had to strain not to turn around to steal a glance at him.

And then he actually was there, pacing irritably in Lily’s peripheral vision.

Lily turned to watch him, quirked her eyebrow and tried to seem casual.

“All right, Potter?”

“Fine, just going bonkers a bit,” he replied, running his hand through his hair.

Once, she’d found the gesture obnoxious; now it was endearing. Ugh.

“Only a bit?” she asked, unable to hold back the smile.

James stopped and grinned – and Lily’s heart promptly skittered.

“My hair’s grown out,” he explained with a shrug. “It’s constantly falling in my face which doesn’t make writing this Potions paper any less frustrating.”

Lily squeezed Marlene’s hairbrush, and the words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to consider the consequences.

“Want me to trim it for you?”

Potter’s eyebrows rose and he looked at her. “Sure, if that’s not too much trouble.”

“No trouble,” Lily hurried to reassure him. “Of course, I might make a complete mess of it.”

Potter grinned again.

He really had to stop doing that because her heart went all jiggly again. At the same time she hoped he’d keep smiling forever because _dear Merlin_ …

“Trust me, Evans, you can’t make it any worse.”

Lily cleared her throat, got to her feet and sent a stern mental command for her knees to stop wobbling.

“I’ll just go get scissors,” she said, willing her face to stay neutral as she met his eyes.

“Oh, I have a pair in my bag.”

James strode back to the table he’d been working on his paper at, rummaged through his bag and returned with a pair of scissors.

“You come prepared,” Lily said, swallowing to ease her dry throat.

“Always.” James smirked, holding the scissors out to her.

Lily took them, her fingers tingling when they brushed against his warm skin.

Armed with the hairbrush and the scissors, Lily perched on the armrest of the sofa.

Before she’d had any time to prepare herself, Potter was here, actually kneeling on the floor before her.

_Oh boy_.

“All right, Evans?”

No, she definitely was not.

“Uhhuh.”

“You sure? Looks like you’ve got a bit of a deer in the headlights -thing going on.”

“Shut up, Potter,” Lily retorted, vehemently hoping Potter would mistake her blushing to be caused by embarrassment.

Potter chuckled, and the sound had Lily biting down on her lip.

Dear Merlin she was in way too deep.

Potter took off his glasses and set them down on his lap. Then, he closed his eyes.

“All set, Evans. Do your worst.”

Lily tried with the hairbrush at first, but quickly abandoned it.

She moved in, her fingers trembling a little as they sank into his hair, separating a strand for her to cut.

She set forth quickly and decisively, focused completely on the blades of the scissors as she trimmed his hair.

That way, it was easier to ignore how close to him she was leaning, and how soft and nice his hair felt between her fingers.

Her heart was in her throat the entire time and she was sure her cheeks were red, but thankfully Potter wouldn’t know. He kept his eyes dutifully closed.

Lily leaned back, ruffled his hair and judged the way it fell around his face.

He had beautiful eyelashes. Long and dark and much nicer than her own. What a berk.

After a few finishing touches, Lily set the scissors down.

“All done,” she said, her voice a little hoarse.

His eyes opened and met hers. A smile tugged at his lips.

“Cheers, Evans.”

“No problem,” Lily mumbled, vanishing the mess of the hair she’d cut before she’d give into the urge to steal a lock for herself.

Potter put on his glasses and got up from the floor.

Lily handed him the scissors and he thanked her one last time before returning to his paper.

She sank onto the couch.

It was pathetic, really. And yet, in this very moment, Lily couldn’t bring herself to care.


End file.
